White Light
by TheeBycth
Summary: Dropped. Please don't read


Finally got this friggen thing up. I'm in a pissed off mood. I hate how this chapter is coming out, and I keep redoing it over and over again. Computer freezes every five seconds and my stupid brother asks me every two minutes (not kidding) if I can get off the computer so that he can watch his Yu-gi-oh episodes that I downloaded for him. Have you ever regretted the actions you did in the past? Well, it's happenin' here.

Okay, I was planning to make this story later, then I came across Jenrya282's two stories, Dreams Come True and Henry's Power. I decided I could make a presequel to his excellent stories, just with a few alterations to my original plan.

I'm not going to bother really with people's descriptions and blah blah blah. Because it's rather tiring for me. X.x

The characters might be a bit OOC here because I have to adjust them to fit the story. There won't be too much romance, but there might be hints of HenRika/RyoRika and Jerkato.

First of all, digimon can't digivolve in this story. I know…you can trample me now…but it will be such a bother if they can digivolve. Because it's stupid. Like I mean, why don't they biomerge/digivolve to matrix, every single fight? Oh yeah, and this also means no more cream puff boy, Calucemon, unless I equip him with a digivices/tamer and attacks, which is not likely. You can stomp me a second time now… x.X

Summary: In the current time, many people have digimon, but there is only one group called the Tamers that have elemental powers, all except Henry. Takato: Fire, Rika: Thunder, Ryo: Water, and Jeri: ground. Henry thought as inferior and a weakness in the group is only clinging to the Tamers through a weak friendship. When Henry finally gets his mysterious elemental power, he is unable to control it. But what happens when Henry's isolation caused by his fellow Tamers feelings creates the greatest enemy that the Tamers could ever face?

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Fireball_!" Guilmon spat out a ball of fire at Merimon. But Merimon's body just absorbed the fire, a mocking smirk on his face. Takato smacked his head in frustration, as if he just remembered that the two digimon were both fire types.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled.

"Right, Henry! _Terrier Tornado!_" Terriermon spun around and headed towards Merimon.

"Pathetic humans and your digipets. I shall destroy you all! _Magna blast!_" Merimon shouted. Henry's eyes widened as Merimon's attack aimed right for his beloved digimon.

"_Fireball!_" A blast of fire intercepted with Merimon's attack, allowing Henry a brief moment of relief.

"What did I tell you Henry? Stay out of this fight. Merimon is too strong for you. Just take Terriermon and get out of here," Takato said, giving Henry a worried, yet angry look.

"But-" Henry started.

"Henry!" Takato snapped. Henry sighed as his shoulders slumped in deep disappointment. All he wanted to do was help…

"Cheer up, Henry. Momentai! Leave this fight to the other guys," Terriermon said cheerfully as he hopped onto his familiar place on Henry's head.

"Fine," Henry said as he backed up to the edge of the digital fog.

"Hey! Goggle-head!" Takato turned his head to see Jeri, Rika, and Ryo, with their digimon, burst through the digital field.

"About time you came!" Takato shouted as Leomon landed an _Earth Shatter _attackto steam Merimon's wave of attacks.

Rika smirked, "Well, if it weren't for pretty boy here signing his autographs we would have been here earlier." Ryo flushed and opened his mouth to protest. It was beginning looked like it was the start of another argument, that is, until Jeri butt in.

"Come on, we don't have time for-" She was cut off by Leomon, who crashed into the ground, his fur smoking, "Leomon! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jeri. But it would help if the blockheads over there would help," he grunted.

Ryo flashed a dazzling smile at Rika, "Come on." He watched as Cyberdramon sent a wave of water over Merimon, stunning him.

Rika grounded her teeth. Stupid perfect boy, "Renamon!"

Renamon raised her fist to the air as yellow bolts encircled it. Jumping up, she landed a sound blow to Merimon shouting, "_Thunder punch!_" creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared away, to their amazement, Merimon was still alive, barely, but alive. Merimon stumble out of the crater and let out a screech that sounded like a laugh.

"Fools! You think you can kill me so easily? _Magna Blast!_" The Tamers prepared themselves for the blow, but the attack wasn't aimed for them.

"Henry! Move! Get out of there!" Rika shrieked. Henry, rooted to the spot and oblivious to Terriermon's yelling, was being targeted by Merimon's attack.

"_Hydro Blast!_" Merimon's assault was immediately disrupted by Cyberdramon's water attack.

"Nice, Cyberdramon!" Ryo grinned.

"Let's do it!" Leomon nodded. He slammed his claws into the ground as he summoned up molten lava from inside Earth's core to come out and collect above his head. Forming the magma into a sphere, he roared out, "_Gaia Force!_" Merimon had no time to let out his death scream as the ball of lava shattered him into data.

"Cool attack, Leomon," Takato admired as he watched the lion absorb the data. Leomon gave a slight nod of the head and picked up Jeri, starting on his way back to her house. Ryo took this as a signal to start on home too.

"Let's go too, Takatomon," Guilmon's child-like voice whined. He tugged on his Tamer's arm, "Me hungry for Guilmon bread." Takato nodded, but he hesitated.

"Rika? What in the world are you doing?" he called out.

Rika gave a final glance around the area, saying, "Just looking for Henry. He seemed to have run off. Oh well." Shrugging the issue off, she trudged home.

* * *

Henry flopped on his bed and sighed. Boy, was he tired; his head whirled with thoughts about his future with the legendary Tamers. Maybe he should just sleep it off.

"Hi, Henry!" Terriermon's head popped into his view.

"What is it now, Terriermon?" Henry mumbled.

"You okay, Henry? You don't look so good."

"Just been doing a lot of judgment based stuff…" the boy's voice trailed off.

Terriermon sighed, "Your friends?" There was a sudden cry of delight that came from outside. The little digimon's head swiveled around to look through the window. A little boy was running to his mother, a golden striped egg that he had obviously just received clutched tightly in his arms. An egg that would later hatch into a Patamon.

Ever since digimon had been able to reach the real world, there had been chaos. Hypnos was unable to steam the flow of digimon coming in, and the army's weapons didn't even put a scratch on the digital monsters. Everything seemed hopeless, until the Tamers came. The Tamers went and destroyed as many digimon as they could. The data that they didn't absorb, Yamaki, the head of Hypnos, realized, could be forced into the shape of a digitama. So Hypnos became more of a digitama manufactory, taking in all sources of leftover data and giving digimon to all children in the city.

Takato, Rika, Jeri, Ryo, and Henry had all received a digimon for a reason that is still a mystery to them. But that is where the similarity of Henry and the rest of the Tamers end. The Tamers had each found a glowing glass sphere that contained an elemental power. Combining these strange spheres with their digivices would give them all amazing powers that no normal digimon could ever hope to reach. The Tamers sympathized and let Henry stay with them. Because they were friends, and friends don't abandon each other. But how long would this friendship last?

A quiet snore knocked Terriermon out of his thoughts. Looking down he could see that Henry had fallen asleep. Normally, Terriermon would wake Henry up with a loud shout, but not this time. Henry was really tired and needed his sleep. Terriermon tiptoed out the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Okay, Tewiermon! Your turn for Miss Pwetty Pants!" Terriermon was barely able to stifle a wail of despair as Suzie skipped up to him, Lopmon, already dressed up, in her arms.

* * *

_Darkness….just darkness everywhere…Wait! A light?_

"Okaa-san? Why did I have to wear this silly tuxedo? I feel so stupid in it," the boy whined. He was about the age of twelve. His mother laughed, tousling his blue hair.

"Daddy! Pick me up! Pick me up!" A little girl squeaked. Her older sisters sighed, shaking their heads disapprovingly at her. The little girl gave a squeal of delight as she felt her feet lift off the ground. "Otou-san! Higher! Higher!"

"Oh, dearie. You look handsome in it. I promise you," The mother smiled gently at her son. The boy scrunched up his face and tugged at the tie.

"I'm never going to wear this thing again."

_Bam! Bam!

* * *

_

Henry woke up with a jolt. He opened his mouth to call out for his digimon, but he a sound that he dreaded stopped him. The front door was blasted open with a loud _Bam!_

"Henry!" A voice barked out. Henry scrambled off his bed and opened his door, rushing to stand straight in front of his surrogate parents.

His "mother", Nina Trottle, was a blond that was on the chubby side and had way too much make-up on. She was wearing a revealing pink dress laced with white fur and long pink nails to match.

Her husband, Diggery Trottle, is a muscular man, barely taller than his wife with brown hair and a curved mustache to go with his menacing look. He was wearing a black and white tux, having obviously gone out on a date.

Nina seemed to bloat up with anger, "What did I tell you about your duties!" Horror and realization seemed to strike Henry at the same time. _Shit! _

"You forgot to do the laundry! Now I won't be able to wear that beautiful blue dress for tomorrow's date! Aren't you going to explain yourself!" she glowered.

Henry stuttered over his words, clearly frightened, "I-I…There was…t-this digimon f-f-fight and-d I-" There was a sickening sound of flesh clashing and Henry flew back. His frail body collided with a table, making the vase on top of it topple over. Shards flew everywhere, creating more screaming.

* * *

"Dude, Henry, you okay?" It was the next morning, and Henry could barely believe he made it out of his house alive, with just a blue bruise on his cheek and several cuts. Henry, who was mashing his green hamburger into small bits with a fork, looked up to see Kazu's worried face.

"Yeah…I'm-" _Tell this to anyone and we'll shut your little bunny freak up for good!_, "-fine. Just a small accident." Henry muttered.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good. You look like you need some rest," Great! Now Rika was worried too. It was true; he hasn't been getting much sleep because of the nightmares haunting him every time he closed his eyes.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Henry?" Henry blinked. Rika's face seemed closer than it should be to his face. His face burned up like a stove. Those beautiful violet crystal eyes shown with anxiousness and her brows were creased. Suddenly he didn't want Rika to worry about him. He didn't want anyone to pity him. Without a warning, he roughly shoved Rika away, marching away, almost shouting, "I told you, I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

"What's with him?"

* * *

Henry walked slowly to his next class, Terriermon tagging along, trying to catch up to his tamer on his short stubby legs.

"Jeez, Henry. You were really mean to Rika back there. She only meant you well. You need to lighten up. Momentai-"

"**_You momentai, Terriermon!_**" Henry spat back viciously, his fists clenched so tightly that it was a wonder that he wasn't drawing blood. Terriermon stopped in surprise, his eyebrows tightening into a frown.

"Henry,"

"What _now_, Terriermon?" 

"_Bunny Blast!_" Henry flew off his feet and landed with a _thud! _He lay there, groaning as he clutched a cut on his arm that was starting to bleed freely from the previous night.

"I'm sorry, Henry. But you're starting to act strangely lately. I don't know what has gotten into that thick skull of yours," Terriermon said as he ambled up to Henry's side.

Henry's eyes were hidden by his bangs as he stood up, still swaying dangerously, "I'm the one that should be sorry, Terriermon. But you won't understand. You're just data," Henry sighed as he picked up his backpack and started to limp towards his math class, leaving Terriermon to stare at his back.

* * *

---Henry's POV---

It was nighttime, and I hadn't seen Terriermon all day after that incident during lunch. He was probably with Guilmon in the shed. Guilt washed over me as I thought of how cold he must be by now. _I'll make it up to him tomorrow _I reassured myself. Even now I don't know what made me snap at him angrily. Yawning, I looked at the clock. It was midnight and I could feel my body become laden with sleep. _Just a few minutes won't hurt…_

But I would soon regret thinking that.

* * *

"Okaa-san? Otou-san? Where are you?" The little boy's voice echoed in the dimness.

"Over here…over here…"

"Where!" In the darkness, a little boy twisted his head in different directions, desperate to find his parents.

"Follow our voices…" The whispers were becoming faint.

"Mom! Dad! Don't go!" He ran, arm outstretched, reaching for his parents that he could almost see. Without a warning, a hole opened up beneath him.

"Too late…"

"_Noo!"_ Down he went through the bottomless hole.

* * *

"Boy! Shut up, your going to wake the whole town up with that racket your making!" The door blew open and the blinding overhead light was switched on. There stood Diggery.

Henry groaned and shielded his eyes from the bright light, "Sorry I woke you up."

Diggery flipped off the lights and shut the door, mumbling, "You better be."

After being woken up so abruptly from a strange, yet terrifying dream, Henry wasn't too willing now to go back to sleep. He sighed, his eyes wandering across the room to the digital clock. Something was wrong. Blinking on the clock wasn't the time. Instead it was…

_Too late_

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Translations:

Otou-san – Father

Okaa-san - Mother


End file.
